The WereVampire?
by ForeverDoll
Summary: What happen's when a were-wolf get's biten by a vampire? Slash, Jakeward, Bella bashing, if you dont like gay male vampires and werewolfs making love then dont read!
1. Chapter 1

The Were-Vamp?

As I stumbled through the woods towards the only people, or is it person oh well, who could help me. "Please be there," I said, but then I fell again, as I keep moving forward I repeated this as though my life depend on it. I started to add the "Please hear me" to it. Suddenly I saw it, I was here, in enemy territory "Forks…you have to be home you leech's…" as I stumbled towards their house I fell again. I saw their house well I was laying on the ground, I saw the light of it on and glowing like heaven. I pushed myself up with a new determination. I got to the door and knocked, even though they problem already knew I was here, I saw the door opening and heard "What do you want pup? You-" I knew it was Edward he's the only one with that voice…and he's the only one who call's me pup, "Jacob? W-what happen to you??" I gave him a weak smile "E-Edward…**cough** …H-help…** cough** … me?" I was leaning agents his doorway, but I was bleeding too heavily and my hand slipped and I fell down to the floor, "You must be enjoying watching me suffer aren't you?" I weakly mumbled out, and then I started to barf up blood. Then nothing, no light, no people, just claiming blackness.

As I awoke, I expiated to wake up in a ditch or something, not to the beeping of a heart-monitor; in a hospital. I felt something holding my hand I tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out, not even a groan, 'Were am I? Who's holding my hand?' I thought in a panic. When I heard the soft velvety voice "Hey calm down Jacob, your safe no one's going to hurt you. Shh, calm down that's it." This voice it was almost like my mother's, but at the sometime it was different, it was soothing and it helped me calm down. Then I saw a man's hand take this mask thing of my face. Then the man told me to try and say something "Who are you? Were **cough **are we?" the man just smiled and told me that we were at the hospital near forks and that he was Edward's _**Father**_. Then I heard that soft sweet voice come back into the picture "Jacob, What happened to you?" I looked over towards the voice but was so shocked; it was Edward "E-Edward?!?!?" I looked down an saw his hand inclosing mine. That's when I looked up at the beeping and noticed it wasn't a heart-monitor beeping but a morphine dispenser. But what shocked me so much was the heart-monitor it…it was flat…


	2. Chapter 2

The Were-Vampire?

"What the fuck? Why isn't it beating?!?" I was screaming now. "Jacob, you were bitten by a vampire, but not one from my family, and it was to late to try and pull the venom out. I'm sorry, but now you're an ummmmmmm…. vampire-wolf or a were-vampire… I'm sorry… We informed you're family, you were dowsed… You can stay with my family if you wish…" he looked so sad for me. He wasn't even using my hated nickname he seemed so kin on calling me all the time. I was beyond shocked at this. "Y-you would do that for me?" he looked at me and shook his head yes at me, I could not believe that they were letting me into their house… or the fact that my family, my pack! , Had dowsed me. I quickly shook my head yes. Then to my horror I noticed that I was crying _'Fuck I'm not suppose to be this weak!'_ I thought well wiping the tear's away "Jacob, everyone is aloud to be weak at time's it just show, that you care. There's nothing agents crying" with that all the emotional barrier's I had put up all fell, and I broke out sobbing. And Edward held me; with a gentle touch that some people would say only a lover could have. "It's okay Jacob, everything's going to be fine" with that said he began to rock me back-n-forth whispering calming sweet word's to mw. A little bit later I had finely stopped crying, "Mister Black, I have found you fit to leave this hospital. And I have requested that all of your things be brought to my family's house. And I am also pleased to welcome you to the family. And I know as much as you might hate it, you have to sleep in Edwards's room. He's the only one who would let you sleep in his room." Edward's father, I know his name but for the life of me I cannot remember it, told me. "And Jacob you can still sleep, eat and turn into you're wolf form. But now you will also have to drink blood, or you will most likely die." Edward told me, well his dad unhooked me from all of these medical machines thingy's. As he wheeled me out of the hospital, and towards Edward's Volvo (Which I love). As soon as Edward got into the driving seat I had wished I was so were else. He decided that the speed limit was just a guideline and that you didn't have to fallow it. We probly made it back to fork's in Four-point-two secants.

Sorry if it's short but I add something's to it to.

Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Hopefully!


	3. Chapter 3

The Were-Vamp Ch. 3

As we got to my new home I saw all of the leeches, hmmmmmm I cant really call them that now that I'm one, standing there. They were wanting for use, or for Edward and his dad, to arrive. "Jacob calm down, they're not going to turn you away." It was Edward telling me this, as I got out of the car, since I was probity looking like a rabbit caught in a trap. As we got to the door I was immediately tackled to the ground with my arm's full of women/girl's. "Oh you poor boy, god are you alright, you lost so much didn't you, can we help you at all???" were one women's/girls question ended and the other's started I could not tell. I could hear Edwards father laughing about this, and Edward grumbling about something, well I get interrogated by women/girls. "Jacob, have you figured out if you have any other ability's other then the one's that came with being a werewolf?" I looked at this woman, red-brown hair, I know this women but I could not place her name to her face, asked me. "No, miss, I haven't. Should I have?" she just smiled and told me that it was fine, but then I heard her mumble something what it was I could not tell. Then another women spoke up and told me something that scared the daylight out of me, That I had to be hungry after THREE DAY'S of being asleep, "T-T-three day's?!?!?" thank god Edward can move so fast or I would be back in the hospital after only getting out of there a few minuets ago. "Jacob, we should have told you at the hospital that it takes three to four day's to change. And anyway you got lucky you lived though the transformation. Sometimes you did almost die, and we also almost lost you completely Two time's. Now come on, stand up you're heavy-"He said as he tried to pushed me up, even though it didn't work to well, "-alright now lets get some food in you." With that we walked into the house. And for me a better life… I hope.

* * *

I know I've only posted short chapters but they look longer when I write them. And if someone would be oh kind to me, I need someone to look at the next chapter. Because I don't know if I should just post it or not…

But anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I might post tonight I might not.


	4. Chapter 4

The Were-Vampire Ch. 4

As we sat down for dinner I noticed that Edwards seat was just next to my right, his dad next to me on my left and everyone else after them. **'Look's like their the only one's that trust me'** that thought somewhat made me sad, but I don't know why. As the girl who asked me about my _'powers'_ came in with a shit load of food, nachos with cheese no chili and also goblets of something, we all shut up as she walked in. As she walked around the table, she gave each person a goblet, stopped, and set the nachos in front of me. However, I think I shocked them all when I didn't touch either one of them and tipped my head, not in prayer but waiting for everyone else to grab some.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Edward ask.

"I always had to wait till everyone else got some, because I was the youngest. I guess old habits die hard." A couple of tear's fell down my face.

"Dude, Dog-breath-mutt, we don't-OW!!! EDWARD WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?!" Edward looked at me then told him that I was now part of the family, and I wasn't a Dog-breath-mutt any more. It felt so wired to have Edward standing up for me; I was taken out of my thoughts by someone saying my name.

"Sweetie, go right ahead an eat all you want." A woman, who could quiet passable Edward's _"Mother,"_ told me. I looked at each of their faces and instead of wharfing it down, as I would at my old home so know one could steal any of my food, I ate slowly as if I was not to chock.

The stuff in the goblet tasted so great, almost orgasmic, yet somewhat strange, almost a metallically taste in the very back. I looked back at Edward and asked him what it is, and goddamnit did I regret doing that, he told me it was some blood from a deer that they had killed, just for this occasion. "Edward, I think you should take Jacob to the bathroom, he doesn't look to good." As soon, as she was done saying that we were there in the bathroom, me barfing, and Edward holding my hair back and rubbing my back. And after everything was out of my stomach, I started to dry heave.

I heard, muffled in my mind, Edward calling for his dad. "Jacob you're going to have to relax. Ed I need you to hold his hair back or pull it back into a ponytail-." Edward pulled my hair back in a rubber band. "Now I need his pants and underwear off-." I stared to freak out as he pulled down my pants and underwear off at the same time.

"Jacob, calm down, he's just going to give you something that will, err, is going to stop you from heaving" Edward began to rub my lower back, near my ass then I felt my ass-checks being pulled apart and something cold being put at my ass hole.

"Jacob stop wiggling around-."

" WHAT ARE YOU PUTTING THERE?!?!" Edward suddenly pushed this one spot on my side, and I stopped moving. As Edward's father pushed what-ever-it was into me I started to whimper and cry, as I sat there I know that Edward was looking at me with my ass hanging out and clenching the toilet lid. As I tried to get up I noticed for some odd reason there was water on there ground under me, then it started to slowly freeze, but as quick as it had frozen it had melted, then turned to mud. Did that mean I could control elements or something?

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

The Were-Vampire Ch.5

As I pulled my pant's back up, I spared a glance at Edward. He looked somewhat shocked and a little embarrassed.

"Ummm…*Cough* what happened?" Edward's dad told me that I must have gotten my vampire ability, and he told me that's why I throw up. When we got back to the table, everyone was staring at me

"Well, Jacob, are you okay?" Jasper asked me with a bit of annoyance in his voice. I shock my head yes and sat back down in my seat, as the other's did the same. As I stated eating again, I heard Jasper mumbling something about girls and that they hit hard. In the back of my mind, I told myself never to make them angry. Edward laughed at what I thought and told me that there would only be one reason for them to be angry with me. After I was done, chocking on my food, I noticed that Edward's eyes were wide.

"Keep out for my mind Edward or I'll give you a reason to stay out." I growled out at him. As soon as I polished of the nacho's and drowned the rest of _**Red Wine **_(If I don't think of what it's the it wouldn't hurt me). I saw rest of the resident's leave, except for Edward, get up and go to different parts of the house.

"Uh, Edward, why is everyone disappearing?" He looked up at me "Jacob, there are nine people here; they do what ever they want. Weather it be hunting, goofing around, or reading. I normally play the piano, so go and do what ever it is you would normally do." With that said, he started walking to walk into another room…and ironically, I followed him like a puppy.

"Jacob, you don't have to follow me around, go do what ever you want." Edward told me with a calm look on his face.

"Edward, I am doing what I want. And what I want is to hear you play." I whispered out…and soundly my chest started to flutter as he told me that I could listen to him. When we got into the room, I sat on the couch and he sat on the wooden hand craved bench at the piano. As he started to play gently, I recognized the song. It was one of the one's that my mother use to sing to my when I was little, and when she was still alive, to make me fall asleep. As Edward began to play a little bit louder, I started sing the word's slowly, just like my mother had song it to me. _"Little one, who grows up to fast, Little one who mean's so much too much. Little one, oh little one, Why do you dream such wonderful dreams, in these hated times? Why oh why so you cry, little on, Now I see why little oh little one." _ I looked up when I heard Edward stop playing.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked, he looked at me and smiled.

"Jacob I didn't know you had such a lovely sing voice."


	6. Chapter 6

The Were-Vampire Ch.6

Holy shit I was singing that out loud?!? "Yes pup, you were singing that out loud. And it was quite lovely." Edward said. As the clock chimed nine he got up from the piano and pulled me up a flight of stairs, okay more like five flights of stairs then throw me into a room.

"What the fuck!?"

He just smirked and pointed to the bed behind me and just told me one-word "Sleep". As he walked towards the window I started to get undressed (yes I don't sleep in cloths) and got in the bed before Edward could see my naked ass. I closed my eyes, but I felt a rustle of cloths and the blankets shift. However, I was to far asleep, and on my side, so I didn't see what he had changed into. But then, out of freaking no were, he's pressed up against me, something pressed between my ass check's and a hand on my dick.

"So… You like to sleep naked?" He said as he slowly brought me back down on to my side. "Now go to sleep pup." As I drifted off to sleep, I felt something rubbing against my ass, but I passed it as the silk sheets rubbing against me. A few hours later, I awake with a scream, his face oh god his face.

"Jacob, are you alright?!?!?!?!?! What Happened!?!?!" Edward said rushing to my side from the bathroom I looked at Edward with wide sacred eyes.

"Edward, it was him, I saw him. The creep that bite me, I saw him." I noticed I was crying but Edward just pulled my head down to his chest, which lead to me finding that he like my self was complete, naked. He soundly pulled me up and out of the bed and into his private bathroom, which was of course joined to his room. He set me down on to the sink counter and drew a warm bath. Then with care lowered me into the water then himself. "Now Jacob who was it? Who did this to you? And would you stop squirm!" And Edward started to gently massage my back, moving his hands slowly to my ass.

"E-Edward why do you keep touching my ass? A-and other more intimate part's of my body?" he looked at me an smiled, that charming smile, then slowly lend in an gently, with the same loving touched he used on me well I was in the hospital, kissed me softly on the mouth.

T.B.C.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you, and yes it's a cliffy BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

And Also I want you all to give a speical thank's to my beta:

Demon'sAngel17

And as alway's R&R!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The Were-Vampire Ch.7

As we slowly broke away from each other, he began to kiss down my neck and… I shot up and looked around. **'**_Just a dream, nothing more__**'**_ I thought as I looked over I saw Edward awake and starting at me, smirking.

"Jacob, I didn't think you liked me. So does this mean you only pretended to be straight, or love Bella, to cover up for you're self being gay?" he asked me teasingly, with a smirk on his face, but as he said all this, my eye's filled with tear's and they started to fall down my check's.

His smirk fell as he saw my tears and his eye's widen. "Jacob, I'm sorry, please calm down." He said grabbed me and started to pet my hair, trying calming me down. "Shhhhh, I'm sorry, calm down." The tears in my eyes dried up, and looked up at him.

"Yes, I had to act to cover up being gay. Because my pack would not have accept it or me. I'll stay in another room if it makes you uncomfortable." As I said this, I began to get out of his bed only to be yanked back down by my hair. Before I could yelp at the pull, he started talking.

"Now why would it make me uncomfortable? I'mnot with Bella anymore and its not like you're going to rape me now is it?" He looked at me smiling and then throw a pillow at me hitting me square in the face.

"Hey what the fuck!?!?!" I said throwing it back at him, hitting him square in the face, officially starting a pillow war with him. We both were out of the bed and a different side's of the room, before I made that dumbest move, I hit him in the stomach, and then tried to get another pillow…well lets just say we found our self's wrestling… On the floor…naked…Ooooh god is that his dick on mine? Oh shit, now that he's off of me I can feel that I have got a hard on, great he looks scared.

"Oh god Edward I'm sorry!!" I sobbed out. **'**_God now he's never going to be my friend again, god I shouldn't even be thinking this! Oh great more tear's__**'**_ I felt myself be lifted and taken somewhere. **'**_Lord he's problem going to throw me out a window or something like to that!_**' **I thought.

"Jacob, I'm not going to throw you out! And I'm not going to throw you out a window either." With that said he put me back on the bed, so that I was leaning against the middle of the headboard.

"Ummm, Edward, what are you doing?" he smiled at me and told me to stay put for a second, and that he'll be right back. As I sat there waiting, with a hard on still standing proud, thinking that he was going to castrate me or something.

"Jacob, stop worrying I'm not going to hurt you!" as he came back in with, holy shit, lube!

"Uhhh, Edward, what are you g-going to do with t-that?" I said as he crawled up the bed towards me, and lay next to me, popping the lid on the lube open.

"Now, Jacob, this is going to be a little cold, and no don't you even go as far as to think we're having sex." It looked like he wanted to add more but didn't. **'**_God how can he be so calm about-HOLY SHIT COLD!!!' _he was sitting there, almost on top of me, rubbing lube on my penis! And holy shit is it cold, but at the same time it's kind of warm. _'OMG what is he doing?_**'** he had stopped at my penis head and was staring at it intently.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I said as he looked at me for a minute, then back down to my dick.

"Jacob, how come you're penis looks so different then mine, or any other male for that matter?" he asked me, moving his hand that was on my ball's to his own dick. "Ummm, beside that fact I'm bigger then you are?" he dragged the hand hat was still on my penis to the head and pulled the foreskin down.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Ow, let that go!!" I screamed as he had pulled the foreskin all the way down, on both of are penises, and started looking at both of them, gently running his finger's around the under part of both are heads.

"Yours feel's softer, silky almost, but you need to clean under here some time. And you're bigger at the bottom, like a dog." He said, as he gently pulled the foreskin back up. As soon as it was up, he went back to gently stocking me again. As he was finishing me the door flew open "EDWARD!!!I'M BACK!!!!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ah yes I have updated! And merry be-lated X-mas to you all!

As again my beta's still Demon'sAngel17 so give 'im a worm hug!

And till next time!!R&R!!!


	8. Chapter 8

The Were-Vampire Ch.8

Standing there was Bella, but she looked different, short black hair and an all pink outfit. Edward, before she could open her eyes, had tried to cover us up with a blanket but she opened her eyes to find us both naked before he could hide me.

"Jacob? E-Edward?" she looked like someone just shot her. "Jacob!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY EDWARD!!!" She picked up a random heavy object, which just happened to be sharp too, and throw it at me. I closed my eyes and tensed up waiting for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Edward on top of me protecting me from, whatever it was she was throwing.

"Bella, leave. NOW BELLA!!!!" Edward Screamed at her. As she turned to leave, she stopped and turned right back to us.

"Jacob, you better never talk or come near me ever again. Edward, my sweet, leave him he's not any good for you and come back to me." With that said to us, she turned and left.

I noticed Edward had looked back down to my penis only to be meet with the sight of it being soft, not hard as he had hope it was still, with lube and pre-cum dripping of it.

"I'm sorry, **huff** E-Edward, but could we still, ummmmmmm, *cough* jerk each other-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" While I was busy stumbling over my words Edward had reached down and to my dick with his other hand wandered down between my butt-checks _'OMG is he really touching there?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?_' Edward was slowly rubbing my asshole and gently pushing against it, not enough to push into me just enough to make me feel it. But before he could push his lubed finger up me ass I pushed him over on to his back.

"Now, Edward, I don't appreciate someone, even if it is you, touching me there. So if were going to do this you're..." Again we were interpreted but this time by Alice.

"E~EDAWRD!!!! J~JACOB!!! IT'S MOVI-Ohhhhhhh, sorry… I didn't see this coming… Well I guess that I should have seen it…. Err I see you're busy so I'll just leave." As she, left me and Edward looked at each other, then he got up and closed the door, and locked the lock, and turned back to see I was standing right behind him arm's outstretched to hug him.

"Jacob, I know that was weird but how about we get you to the bed and I'll finish what I started?" Edward said as I looked him in the eyes and nodded my head in approval. _'Maybe living with Edward has its advantages.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I hope you like this I spent a lot of time on it! And if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter(s). Please inform me!!!**

**And I would also like to thank all of you who have Faved my story and who have also Reveiwed my story!!!**

**And with no father adue ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

T.W-V. Ch.9.

As he crawled back into the bed towards me, I noticed the hungry, lustful, look in his eyes. When he got face to face with me, we both leaned forward brushing our lips together. As I wrapped my arms around his waist, and his arms in cycled my neck, we slowly grinned are hips together.

As we slowly pulled away from each other, I looked at him with passion, love, lust, and many other feelings that I did not know I had. As we grinned are hips together again I saw Edward reach into a draw by the bed, pulling out a bottle that I had seen on a advertisement on T.V. and I realized that it was Lube, very expanse one at that, and he handed it to me.

"Umm Ed Why are we using a different one then the one you used on my dick for a hand job?"

He smiled "That was wasn't lube that was hand lotion. Miss Swan gave it to me. It smells of cherries. This is from Alice she said 'keep it near' I guess she was right. So how about it or do you want to wait?" Edward said.

'He is like me; he's a kicked, sad, lonely puppy looking for someone to love him.' I thought to myself as I reached out, took his hand in mine, and slowly brought him into a hug, leaning close to his ear. "Edward I would love to" as I slowly brought are lips together, slipping my tongue into his mouth mapping out ever area of it.

As soon as we parted, he handed me the bottle. "Edward this is going to hurt, I think. But just relax please." I said as he turned around so his ass was facing me.

I popped open the bottle of lube and stuck a finger into it pulling out only enough to rub a bit on his hole. Then put more on to all of my fingers. As I slowly slipped my index finger in to his tight body, he tensed up making his body tighter then before and making him gasp in pain.

"Edward relax if you want we can try again another day, if you can't?" I saw him shack his head 'no' that he wanted to continue. As I slowly started to move my finger in and out of him, I heard him gasp as he got use to it. As I slowly put another one in him, and let him get use to it, I slowly started to spread them, opening his hole so I could fit another one in him. As I pushed another finger in him, spreading him, I could feel him almost ready to explode. As I continued to finger him, adding the last finger, I reached around him and started stroking his penis. I pulled, out my fingers and squirted some lube onto my dick.

"This might feel weird Edward, but I'm going to try and do this a painless as I can." I said as I slowly, started to enter him I could hear him gasp in pain, tightening himself around me.

"Edward relax or I will pull out and will try again another day."

He started to whimper trying his hardest to relax, I saw it wasn't working and slowly started to pull out, but then he grabbed my hair and pull me back down and hissed into my face.

"Don't you fucking dare pull out, or I will shove me into you, unprepared!" As I looked back at his back, I smiled and leaned down kissing his shoulder.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here we go!!! I hope you like it so please R&R!!!

No Flaiming and No Dis-ing my Beta he worked his ass of on this


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As I waited for My Edward to relax 'Wait, MY Edward? When did I start to refer to him as My Edward?' Oh that's right when I felt the tight warmth around me loosen till it would be pleasurable for both me and him, but I waited still.

I would not move till he told me he was ready for it "Jake, move please!!" I smiled at Edward's eagerness, his lust, I started to pulled out sharply he started to tell me to go back just as I slammed into him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, JACOB!!!!!!" I leaned down and flipped him over so he was on his back well I was still inside of him and stopped. That only end with me getting a bite in the neck and him trying to talk at the same time "mhfhmmfmf" was all that came of Edwards mouth, I looked at Edward.

"Edward beg for it, I want to hear you talk dirty to me." I said hoping to get him to push back into me. He pulled his mouth away from my neck.

"Please, Jacob I need it!!!!! I need to feel you moving deep inside me!!" I looked at him and slowly started to move in and out in a slow steady pace hoping to make him beg for me to fuck his brains out..

As we slowly moved together as one and as I know I should tell him but how.

"T-Tell AHHHHHHHHHH m-me what? J-J-Jacob?". Edward all but moaned.

'SHIT!!! I forgot you can read minds!!!! I'll tell you after...' Just as I thought that I slammed my self back into him hitting his prostate dead on.

"JACOB!!!!" Edward yelled at the top of his lungs. It was so loud I was surprised that no one from around the house had came in to see what was happening.

I leaned over him and said. "Found it you do know what that is Ed?" He shook his head in the yes motion.

I suddenly grabbed the base of his cock with one hand and putting just enough pressure on it to stop him from cumming and stroked the tip of it. As I contained to thrust into him hearing him begging for his release, as I neared my own. As I was about to blow I let go and brought us both to an organism that rocked the bed. "EDWARD!" "JAOCB!" We both screamed each others names out.

I clasped on the side of him so I wouldn't crush him. As we lay there coming down from are pure bliss of our organisms, I pulled him close to me breathing in his sweet sweet smell. We laid there together for what seemed like hours till two new smells hit mine, and quit possibly Edwards nose.

"Jacob mined **huff** telling me what you were going to tell me?" I looked at Edward and sighed hoping that he had forgot about it.

"Edward there are a few things you need to know A). I've imprinted on you-"I heard him gasp at that. "B). That I am in heat, from my wolf form-" I heard him take a unneeded intake of air "And C). There is a small, I'm not sure how big of a chance…" I trailed off there.

"Chance for what Jacob? Tell me Jacob please." I looked at him, and then lowered my head back down. After what feels a century to both of us I whispered it hoping he wouldn't hear it. "A slight chance that you may get pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

The Were-Vampire Ch.11

After five minuets of waiting for Edward to answer, I chanced a look at him. His expression was as blank as it use to be around me before we started to date. I don't know if that is a good thing or not.

"E-E-Edward?" His head shot up and looked to me, that's when he lunged at me. 'That's it I'm done for!' As I thought that, I felt lips touch mine in a soft kiss then pulled away.

"If it's your child, then I'm happy for it." I looked at him a few tears leaking from my eyes. I felt his cold fingers brush the tears away, I looked at him and smiled. He suddenly got a confused look on his face. "Jacob, ummmmmmm, doesn't it take **cough** female parts to produce a child? And more then one time?"

I looked at him nervously "Edward, with a wolf its different…. Wolves have a "Heat Cycle" which is like any other animals mating cycle. And also like most animals wolves, have a special way of "Mating". We sometimes only need to have sex once to get are imprint pregnant, and we can get either gender pregnant." I explained.

I looked at the love of my life through the corner of my eye. He motioned for me to continue with his hand, taking a deep breath I continued with my speech.

"Edward, if you do become pregnant it'll be like a normal pregnancy for a women. You know mood swings, crazy hunger issue, morning sickness and the way to give birth is the same. C-section, because lets face it babe there is no way you can give birth like a normal women. But Edward if you don't want the child… then I understand…"

As I sat there waiting, tears began to fill my eyes, because I know that Edward would never want this child, or any child with me.

Short chapter, I know…. BUT if you guys go onto my page and VOTE, then you'll get long chapters. So please go vote, or you'll never know what will happen.


End file.
